Soinc The Hedgehog: X Years Later (film)
Plot When Dr. Eggman's empire began to collapse, he sought out the help of Dimitri, who was still on life support. When the ancient echidna refused to help him due to his change in ideology, the enraged Dr. Eggman ripped him from his life support unit. Because of this, Dimitri was reduced to a cyborg head contained within a floating glass ball to preserve his life. Some time after this, Dr. Eggman stode the Master Emerald, causing Knuckles to turn into Choas Knuckles. The Chaos-empowered echidna then used his power to wipe out Eggman once and for all. Following this, Chaos Knuckles began to reshape the world as he saw fit. Sonic, seeing that Knuckles is crazy now, threatened to used a device called the Mega Cannon to neutralize Knuckles powers. The device went off prematurely, costing Knuckles his right eye. In 3243, Sonic and Amy tied the knot and got married. Tails settled down and married Mina Mongoose nd had two children with her. Tails left with his family to move to Downunda. Unfortunately this future had a major crisis facing it. Following the celebration of Lara-Su's sixteenth birthday, King Sonic's family payed a visit to Angel Island. When Sonic met with Knuckles, he learned that Mobius faced imminent destruction. Numerous occasions of immense stress on the space time continuum, including Sonic's access of the Cosmic Interstate, his final battle with Dr. Ivo Robotnik, and his detonation of the Xorda Quantum Dial, the fabric of space and time was in danger of collapsing, which would cause Mobius to be destroyed. In an attempt to fix the problem, Sonic and Knuckles agreed to a truce. Sonic agreed to use the Tachyon Displacement Chamber, a time machine built by Eggman and kept in storage for years, to travel to the past and collect information so that the problem could be rectified. Sonic entered the chamber, but something went wrong and he disappeared and the time line was irrevocably altered. As a result of King Sonic's journey to the past, the Mobius X Years Later universe had been changed almost beyond recognition. Due to Sonic's apparent disappearance and presumed death during the Second Robotnik War, Shadow the Hedgehog "both rescued and conquered" the war-torn planet Mobius within one year's time. Shadow's regime managed to bring peace and stability to all of Mobius, though his regime resorted to brutal methods. According to Knuckles, "Things may have been bad under King Shadow, but at least he knew how to keep the warmongers in line." Some time after, the much-loved Queen Amy married King Shadow, and she was able to ease some of the harsh rules and punishments of Shadow's regime. Team Dark, under the leadership of Lien-Da, became his enforcers. The world trembled in fear of the organization and its ruthless efficiency, while some felt there was some hope due to the humanitarian missions performed by Queen Amy. Although these negative changes took place, the damage to the time space continuum was repaired, ending any danger of Mobius being destroyed. However, a handful of Mobains had escaped losing their memories of the original timeline thanks to being near the Tachyon Displacement chamber when it went off or through use of technological devices Cast Roger Category:Fan Fiction Category:Movies